Even after all this time, I'm still into you
by EvilSpawnMer
Summary: Slightly AU. Set at R&I Season 4. Dana Scully was a teacher back at the 2003 at England. Fell for one of her students, but things went the wrong way and now she's at Boston trying to get the woman she fell for back. But she doesn't know she has someone who's gonna get in between her desires. Eventually Rizzles. ((It's not like I don't ship them, I'm a hardcore Rizzles Pirate.))


_Like I explained on the summary, I'm one huge and enormous Rizzles fan. But this came out after some Fangirl attack with Gina, my daughter/bestie. Eventually they'll be some Rizzles. Multi-chapter! Been a long time since I wrote one story :) Hope you all like it! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, or this story would've been already produced and filmed._

Ten years. It had been ten years since the former teacher had seen her student. Her crush. The woman she called the love of her life. But things went terribly wrong, and now, ten years later she found herself walking through the doors of Boston Police Department's doors. Her Gucci sunglasses covered her face as she walked towards the reception "I'm looking for Doctor Maura Isles? I've been told she works here? Is that correct?" The receptionist smiled "Here. Have your visitor's card." Dana Scully smiled widely. When she turned around, she bumped into a certain tall brunette. Gasping a little, she looked up "Oh. I'm sorry. How clumsy of me." She laughed a little "I heard you're looking for Maura? Maura Isles?" Scully simply nodded "She's my best friend. Detective Jane Rizzoli." "Oh it's a pleasure to meet you, Detective." Dana shook her hand and smiled a little "She's downstairs. I don't think she had ever talked to me about you" "Oh... I'm just... I was her teacher back at Medical School and I was visiting the town, so I came visit her" She said shrugging a little. Jane nodded, eyeing the woman suspiciously "Alright... Well, I gotta go. Nice to meet you...?" "Scully. Dana Scully." "Right... Have a good day." And with that, Jane was gone.

The elevator doors opened, and received the doctor inside, whose heels echoed on the floor. The ride downstairs was short, and the redhead found herself walking outside the metal box on a blink. Walking slowly in, she saw a cascade of honey blonde, sitting on a chair. Knocking on the office door that had the words "Chief Medical Examiner Doctor Maura Isles" she waited. "Come in, please." Maura said from inside. Scully walked in, slowly, her sunglasses coming to rest on top of her head as she took a sit in front of Maura, staring at the other woman as she filled some paperwork "How can I help you?" The younger woman asked, still not meeting up Scully's eyes. Crossing her legs, Scully rested her hands over them with a playful smile "Well, you could start by looking at me." She said on her British accent, the one she gained after years of working for Scotland Yard. The other woman couldn't believe her ears. Slowly rising up her gaze, she almost chocked on sudden feelings, a smile coming to show across her features "Da-Dana?!" She asked shocked "I might be older than you, but I'm not dead just yet." She said, laughing a little "It's been so long!" Maura stood up excitedly and surrounded her desk to hug the other woman "Indeed." Scully said, standing up to receive said hug. Nuzzling her nose into straight falls of reddish-hair, Maura grinned at Scully's scent "You smell the same..." "Never changed my shampoo. Or perfume... I still use Channel-""Number three. I know. I bought you one..." Maura replied, pulling away "I missed you." The words came out in a rush, before she could even stop them. Scully looked down with a big smile "Why do you think I'm here?" She said looking up to meet the blonde's eyes.

Maura was in awe. It's been so long and this woman didn't forget her. The woman she thought she'd get married with. And have tiny versions of Google-mouthed babies with, was here. Looking for her. It was shocking. "Well, would you like... I don't know a cup of coffee? Tea? Something to eat?" Maura said, looking at the redhead standing in front of her "Well, I saw a cafeteria right upstairs. We better give it some use, right? I'll pay. Like the old times." Scully winked, turning around and walking on her black stilettos. Maura followed her closely, ignoring her buzzing phone on her desk. It was a text, from Jane. _I met this redhead woman upstairs, who was looking for you. Have you mentioned her? Cause I don't remember. Coffee later? Xo J-_

Maura and Dana walked out of the elevator, laughing excitedly. They had to catch up with ten years apart. So jokes and funny memories it was something good to start with. Walking towards the cafeteria, Maura noticed how suddenly all the eyes were on them. Blushing ever so slightly, she grabbed Scully's arm, leading her subtly to the table. She sat right in front of her, smiling "So.. How's.. You know, Mulder." She asked, looking a bit disgusted by the topic "He's alright... We... Decided to split up... Actually, it's more like a break. We are doing our own stuff for a while... If... We agree, we.. Get back together. But so far, he hasn't contacted me. Last thing I knew was that he was at Russia. He phoned me to check on me, though." Scully shrugged "How about you, Maur?" And it hit her. Suddenly, Maura was conscious of how much she liked this woman. How perfectly divine she looked with pen skirts and shirts. How amazing her legs looked on black heels. This woman was perfection. Angela approached them, surprised to see someone else apart from her own daughter with the ME. Maura smiled "Angela, this is Dana Scully. She was my teacher back at Med School." Maura pointed out, signaling at Dana with her hand "Nice to meet you Dana, I'm Angela Rizzoli." She said offering her hand. "Oh! You're Detective Jane Rizzoli's relative?" "Yes, I'm her mother." Angela stated proudly "Can I take your orders?" The older woman asked, looking between both women "Yes, please. I would like some... Latte with soy milk. And.. For her, Cappuccino extra cream and soy milk too." Scully turned to look at Maura in awe "Wow! You actually remember my taste." Maura nodded, proud of herself. Angela eyed them suspiciously and wrote down the order "Perfect. Something to eat?" "Donut for the lady and croissant for me." Nodding at Angela, Scully smiled "Alright. I'll be back in a minute." Said Angela, leaving the two women to talk. "Wait a minute, how do you know Jane?" Maura asked curiously "Oh..I kind of crushed her on my way here.." Sculy said with a small smile.

"Oh you're already here Maur." A familiar raspy voice came from behind both women and Maura's back straightened "Hey.. Jane." She said looking at the tall brunette who's hand came to rest on the blonde's shoulder "Thi-this is Dr Dana Scully." "I know. Met her at the reception this morning." Scully nodded her face in disgust as Jane caressed Maura's shoulder with her thumb "Oh. Dana was telling me about it bu-but I was being polite." The small woman whispered. Eyeing Scully, Jane tilted her head a little, studying Dana's facial expression. She was clearly jealous. "Well, Dana... would you mind if I join?" "Probably. We're talking privately here, Detective." Scully said with eyebrows up to her hair line. Jane didn't see it came. So she frowned a little and looked at Maura "I... Guess... I'll see you at your place... Later. Don't forget it's my turn to pick a movie." Jane said smiling a little to Maura. Pain reflected on her eyes as her best friend didn't say anything when the other woman went all sassy on her ass.

The brunette left the building, letting her anger sink. Getting on her car, she drove all the way over to her apartment. Once there, she walked into it, ignoring an excited and tail waggle Jo Friday on her feet. She threw herself on the couch, sighing. This was bullshit_. How come Maura didn't stand up for me? She just sat there looking at the freaking table like nothing was going on..._

Meanwhile, in the BPD, Maura and Dana were downstairs, at Maura's couch. Sitting dangerously close, the redhead placed her hand over the honey blonde's knee. And that was all it took. Maura threw herself over the redhead, lips crashing together. Her arms surrounded the older woman's neck and Scully's arms came to rest on Maura's waist. Without asking for permission, the petite ME's tongue started battling with the redhead's, dancing against each other and caressing their mouths. A sudden knock on the door broke them apart, making Maura look down flushed, automatically searching for invisible wrinkles on her pen skirt. Scully laughed heartily at Maura's blush and kissed the top of her head "Okay. I already have your address. I'll stop by tonight. Now I have to go to my hotel and shower… I'll see you around 9:30, pretty girl." She winked, kissing Maura's forehead "My number is on your desk." She whispered as she stood up and walked to the door. Opening it, she smiled at Suzie "I am sorry, we kind of got lost with all that _talking._" Looking over at Maura and winking at her, she left the station. Maura looked at Suzie, who absently rubbed her lips trying to tell Maura to clean hers. Quickly catching the hint, Maura's eyes widened "its okay, Doctor Isles. I'm no one to judge. I fully su"—"Okay Suzie. What do you have for me?"

Stepping out of her cruiser, Jane walked to Maura's house entry, holding a six pack of beers and some take away Chinese food. Knocking on the door, her face fell as a redhead woman, wearing only her shirt opened the door "Hello, Detective Rizzoli." Scully mumbled, looking at her "I… I didn't know Maura was busy. Sorry, I'll just…" Maura appeared in the front door, struggling to get into her shirt "Oh hey Jane! We were just playing strip poker. If you want, you can join." Maura said, biting her lip. Scully shook her head, laughing "Oh hell no. She can only join if she promises she won't lay a finger on my woman." Scully said, pulling a giggly Maura by her waist. Jane's disgust grew on the pit of her stomach, making her look away from the lips crashing scene happening in front of her "Maura, are you drunk?" Jane whispered, looking at the honey blonde "Juuuust a little bit tipsy." She answered, giggling as she signaled a small amount with her fingers. Shaking her head "You know, give me a call when my best friend is back." Jane shook her hand in the air and started leaving "Jane! Wait!" Stepping out of the house to follow the brunette, Maura slumped against her as the other woman stopped suddenly, dead on her tracks "Don't you think she's hot?" Maura asked, giggling a little. Groaning and rolling her eyes in disgust, Jane sighed and left a shocked Maura standing in the middle of the sideway.


End file.
